Afternoon Delight
by BiPolar UniCorn
Summary: Hermione pulls Ginny aside at work.


**A/N: Wrote this at the request of my girlfriend. XD**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own any Harry Potter characters. -.-**

**But, go ahead. Sue me. You won't get much. **

_**Afternoon Delight**_

I was walking through the Ministry of Magic to get to the meeting room when, out of nowhere, a hand goes over my mouth and I'm pulled into an empty office. I struggle until the person who snatched me comes into view.

"Hermione!" I gasp. "What are you doing?"

She lets her robes drop to the floor and starts unbuttoning her shirt. "I couldn't stop thinking about you," she says, walking over to me and pressing me against the wall. Pulling my robes and shirt off, she throws them on the floor. "All day, thoughts of you screaming my name and making me scream yours has been in my mind." She pulls out her wand and, pointing it at the door, puts locking and silencing spells on it so that no one could walk in or hear us. I blush.

She takes a step back. "Take the rest of your clothes off, Pet." She commands, using the voice that tells me that there will be punishment if I don't obey. With shaking hands, I reach up and pull my bra off. She bites her lip.

"All of it," she says. Blushing hard, I pull my pants and underwear off and look at the wall behind her. "Mm.." She says and grabs my chest. I moan quietly.

She pulls the rest of her clothes off and grinds against me. I arch into her. "Please.." I breath into her ear. She grins.

"Oh, you're going to have to wait. See, while you've just gotten turned on, I've been turned on all day thinking about you. So tell me how it would be fair for you to be pleased first."

"Tell me what you want me to do, Master." I moan as she bites my ear.

"Lick me, Pet. And fuck me at the same time."

I nod and drop to my knees, looking up at her. She grins and moves closer to me. I close my eyes and starts licking her slowly. She moans and, grabbing my head, forces me deeper. I shiver and lick faster, sliding my fingers into her. She shivers. I start fucking her quickly.

"Harder." She moans, and I comply, fucking her as hard and fast as I can. She moans my name and I shiver.

I suck gently at the same time as I'm licking and fucking her, and that's when she screams my name, coming into my mouth, riding out her waves of pleasure onto my tongue. I shiver and swallow all of it, loving the taste of it.

She pulls me up by my hair and pushes me back onto the wall. Sliding her fingers into me roughly, she says, "You better ask for my permission to come. And you better not come until I say you can or else you'll be punished.

I moan and arch my back. "Yes, Master."

She starts fucking me hard and fast and it's all I can do to keep from screaming. I scratch down her back and she bites my neck.

"Please, Master. Can I come?" I manage to say between moans.

"No. Not yet." She commands and fucks me faster. I ball my hands up and scream.

"Please, Master. I can't.."

"Find a way to control it, Pet. Or you will be punished," she commands, but at the exact same time, her fingers hit that spot inside of me and I can't control it anymore and I'm coming.

"Oh Master! I'm coming!" I scream and she pulls her fingers out.

She yanks my head forward by my hair. "What did I tell you, Pet?"

"I'm sorry, Master," I gasp, "I couldn't stop it."

"Well, I told you that you would be punished if you came before I gave you permission, didn't I?" She asked. I nodded and blushed.

She turned me around, spread me out, and placed a spell on me so that I couldn't move. "Master..Hermione..."

"Count them. And thank me for each one." she said.

"What? Hermione.." I felt her kiss my neck and I relaxed slightly.

Until I felt the whip land across my back. I arched into the wall and gasped out "One. Thank you Master." I felt it land again. "Two. Thank you master."

This went on for a while.

"Thirty. Thank you Master." I waited, anticipating the next fall of the whip on my back, but instead felt that I was able to move again.

She pulled me around to face her. "Are you going to disobey me again, Pet?" she asked.

"No, Master." I said. She pulle on her clothes and with a simple "see you at home," she was gone.

**A/N: So... I wrote for my girlfriend. Hope you enjoy it, Jaz. ;)**


End file.
